


A Flat Built for Good and Evil

by GoringWriting



Series: ColdFlash Week 2018 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Len is looking for a new roommate, he found Barry. But could both of them be hiding something.





	A Flat Built for Good and Evil

“Hi I’m Barry, you must be Len, Mick told me all about you in the interview,” the brunette says peeking out from behind a large cardboard box and Len curses himself for letting Mick do that interview in Len’s place. Of course Mick would pick someone just Len’s type.

“Yeah, I’m Len. I apologize for being unable to meet you before you moved in. I was sick that day,” Len says and it technically isn’t a lie. The new hero on the block had thrown him into a wall. The kid had apologized so Len wasn’t as pissed but still...ow.

“It’s fine, are you okay now?” Barry asks eyes wide and worried.

“Yeah,” Len says and the rest of his day is full of Barry moving his stuff into the apartment trying to get situated. Len would offer to help but he’s a villain after all. Can’t do that.

“Well that was exhausting...goodnight!” Barry says disappearing into this room. Len thinks that Barry sure is an early sleeper, but that’s not a problem.

Len grabs his costume and puts it on before meeting Mick outside the bank and breaking in.

“So how’s the twig?” Mick asks.

“I hate you so much,” Len says.

“Oh come on, tell me you don’t want to hit that,” Mick says and Len opens his mouth to retort when the mysterious hero from last week zooms in.

“Well, well, well, didn’t your mother ever teach you it’s rude to hit someone and run?” Len says dodging a swing from the red clas hero.

“Didn’t yours teach you not to steal?” The kid in the red suit says.

“Ooh feisty,” Len says kicking at his legs which the kid jumps over and suddenly Len is spinning around and on the ground and he finds himself staring up into familiar green eyes that he can’t place.

The kid looks down at him and is distracted long enough for Mick to him him and for them to escape.

“That was too close,” Len says into his phone later that night, costume still on. He and Mick had split and gone their separate ways to avoid the police. When he hears banging around inside Barry’s room he quickly breaks down the door and freezes.

Barry is standing there in the red suit from earlier, green eyes wide and a bruise on his cheek. At the same time that Len recognizes the clothes Barry is wearing he sees Barry recognize Len’s own clothes.

They stare at each other for a minute before saying, “this isn’t what it looks like,” at the same time.


End file.
